wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Floor plan
]] A floor plan, or floorplan, in architecture and building engineering is a diagram, usually to scale, showing the relationships between rooms, spaces and other physical features at one level of a structure. Dimensions are usually drawn between the walls to specify room sizes and wall lengths. Floor plans will also include details of fixtures like sinks, water heaters, furnaces, etc. Floor plans will include notes to specify finishes, construction methods, or symbols for electrical items. It is also called a "plan" in architectural terms, as opposed to "elevation" which means how the object will look when seen from a side, or a "cross section" where the building is shown cut along an axis to reveal the interior. Overview Similar to a map the orientation of the view is downward from above, but unlike a conventional map, a plan is understood to be drawn at a particular vertical position (commonly at about 4 feet above the floor). Objects below this level are seen, objects at this level are shown 'cut' in plan-section, and objects above this vertical position within the structure are omitted or shown dashed. Plan view or "planform" is defined as a vertical orthographic projection of an object on a horizontal plane, like a map. The term may be used in general to describe any drawing showing the physical layout of objects. For example, it may denote the arrangement of the displayed objects at an exhibition, or the arrangement of exhibitor booths at a convention. Now drawings are reproduced using plotters and large format xerographic copiers. A "reflected ceiling plan" shows a view of the room as if looking from above, through the ceiling, at a mirror installed one foot below the ceiling level, which shows the reflected image of the ceiling above. This convention maintains the same orientation of the floor and ceilings plans - looking down from above. Reflected Ceiling Plans or RCP's are used by designers and architects to demonstrate lighting, visible mechanical features, and ceiling forms as part of the documents provided for construction. Modern floor plans can be depicted in 3d during the initial design phase. Using CAD software designers can create a 3d floor plan used by architects to aid in the design of the floor plan. Floor plan topics Building blocks A floor plan is a top view or birds eye view drawing of the interior of a building. A floor plan could show:Site Plans, Elevations and Floor Plans A Community Guide San Jose. Accessed 11 February 2009. * Interior walls and hallways * Restrooms * Windows and doors * Appliances such as stoves, refrigerators, water heater etc. * Interior features such as fireplaces, saunas and whirlpools * The use of all rooms shall be indicated Plan view A plan view is an orthographic projection of a 3-dimensional object from the position of a horizontal plane through the object. In other words, a plan is a section viewed from the top. In such views, the portion of the object in above the plane is omitted to reveal what lies beyond. In the case of a floor plan, the roof and upper portion of the walls may be omitted. Roof plans are orthographic projections, but they are not sections as their viewing plane is outside of the object. A plan is a common method of depicting the internal arrangement of a 3-dimensional object in two dimensions. It is often used in technical drawing and is traditionally crosshatched. The style of crosshatching indicates the type of material the section passes through. Floorplanning Floorplanning is the act of designing of a floor plan, which is a kind of bird's-eye view of a structure. Examples Image:HouseFlrPlan.JPG|Typical U.S. basic house floor plan. Image:Carvansara plan.gif|A sample floor plan of a Caravanserai. File:Office plane.svg|An office plan. See also * Architect's scale * Architectural drawing References Category:Technical drawing cs:Půdorys de:Grundriss eu:Oinplano he:תוכנית (אדריכלות) nl:Plattegrond pt:Planta baixa simple:Floor plan sk:Pôdorys sl:Tloris